Parásito
by Katherine Svensson
Summary: "No es que no me agrade, pero suficiente tengo conmigo mismo como para cuidar de Lovino, espero que no lo malentiendas" Después de esas palabras me derrumbe, no pude soportarlo más… Porque me sentía como un verdadero parásito, un ser que acaba con la vida de todos a quienes conoce.


Hola personas de FF!

Este fanfic esta hecho a base de mi día de hoy.

La verdad me he sentido como Lovino, un parasito.

**Sinopsis: **_"No es que no me agrade, pero suficiente tengo conmigo mismo como para cuidar de Lovino, espero que no lo malentiendas"_ _Después de esas palabras me derrumbe, no pude soportarlo más… Porque me sentía como un verdadero parásito, un ser que acaba con la vida de todos a quienes conoce._

**_Fandom:_**_ Axis Powers Hetalia_

_Espero que lo disfruten..._

* * *

**_Parásito._**

Lovino sabía que su carácter a veces no era el mejor, que no era querido por todos, que su hermano menor era mil veces mejor que el… el solamente sabía que siempre seria un cero a la izquierda, que siempre viviría en la sombra, siendo opacado por el perfecto niño que había nacido en Venecia. Aunque sus padres siempre fueran lo mas imparciales que podían con ellos dos, se sentía solo, como si estuviera hecho de hielo, como si tuviera una enfermedad sumamente contagiosa y desagradable…

Su autoestima era una reverenda mierda, en pocas palabras…

Hasta que conoció a Antonio. Aquel chico hispano que desde siempre había sido su salvador.

El creyó que era especial para esa persona, que al fin un ser en este planeta veía a su tan insignificante ser, por eso estaba bastante feliz, el sabia que debía de cuidar de su amistad, no quería sentirse solo de nuevo, no quería que su luz de ojos esmeralda desapareciera de su lado, porque él era lo único que le alentaba, él era su cable a tierra.

Pero todo cambio de una manera bastante cruel ese domingo, que estaban viendo películas en casa de Lovino.

La película seleccionada esa vez era _Plegarias para Bobby _a sugerencia de un japonés, amigo de su hermano; Feliciano.

En el intermedio de la película las palomitas se terminaron, mas bien, Lovino se termino las palomitas y tuvo que levantarse a preparar mas, poniéndole pausa al filme mientras iba a la cocina. Esta vez el italiano estaba de buen humor, algo poco habitual en él, pero nadie se podía quejar de aquello. Al regresar a la sala pudo ver como su amigo español hablaba por teléfono, no sabía con quien, así que agudizo el oído mientras se acercaba.

"Lo sé Gil, pero su actitud cada vez me resulta más odiosa… No es que no me agrade, pero suficiente tengo conmigo mismo como para cuidar de Lovino, espero que no lo malentiendas"

El silencio que había en la sala era algo que se cortaba con un cuchillo, escuchar esas palabras fue suficiente para que Lovino se quedara frío de impacto, dejo caer el recipiente donde traía las palomitas y la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se desvaneció con una rapidez impresionante, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

El español se volteo al escuchar el estruendo de un objeto cayéndose a sus espaldas, colgando su teléfono, viendo como el italiano nacido en Roma, tenía los ojos llorosos, además de una visible furia a flor de piel.

"¡JODIDO BASTARDO MENTIROSO!" fue lo último que se pudo escuchar en la casa, Lovino corrió escaleras arriba, rumbo a su habitación, para poder alejarse del mundo.

Una vez que llego a su cuarto le puso llave, y se arrojo a su cama, se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Estaba llorando a mares, mojando su almohada, golpeando el colchón de su cama tan fuerte como podía, quería liberar la rabia que sentía, librarse de la impotencia de ese momento.

Volteo a ver su escritorio y ahí, como si fuera una salvación vio su mochila, se acerco limpiándose las mejillas a ella y metió su mano en una de las bolsas que esta contenía, ahí encontró lo que buscaba, guardada en una bolsita plástica la navaja que le había obsequiado Matthew, su mejor amigo.

La tomo con mucha cautela y la saco de su prisión transparente, jamás había hecho eso, pero sentía que era su última opción...

* * *

Mientras afuera de la habitación de Lovino, Antonio estaba golpeando la puerta buscando una respuesta, quería arreglar las cosas, decirle que todo era un error, que no era lo que él pensaba, pero ya todo era en vano.

Su celular vibro, al ver la pantalla de este en un pequeño recuadro azul salía una nueva notificación de Facebook, era de Lovino, la abrió sin dudarlo. Le dolió lo que decía.

_"No es que no me agrade, pero suficiente tengo conmigo mismo como para cuidar de Lovino, espero que no lo malentiendas"  
Después de esas palabras me derrumbe, no pude soportarlo más_

_Me siento tan triste, me siento tan deprimido ¿acaso soy una carga para todo el mundo? ¿De verdad soy un parásito que solo busca su beneficio en esta familia?_  
_Yo pensé que ellos me querían, que de verdad me querían no que solo me cuidaran porque era su obligación._  
_¿Ahora que más sigue? ¿De verdad merezco seguir viviendo? Estoy segura que todos en esta familia serian más felices si yo no existiera, de verdad dejaría de ser una carga más para ellos, dejaría de estorbarles y ellos podrían ser felices..._  
_Siento un nudo en la garganta mientras las lagrimas caen a mis pies. Lo único que quiero es morir y dejar de ser la oveja negra de la familia..._  
_Pero ahora mi única pregunta es ¿En este mundo, alguien de verdad estará llorando por mi? ¿Alguien asistirá a mi funeral por gusto?_

Antonio se llevo una mano a la boca, sabía que era el único culpable…

* * *

En el interior del cuarto, Romano estaba con los pantalones bajados, pasando un algodón con alcohol por la piel de su muslo, después pasando uno por el filo de su navaja, no sabía si habían hecho filas de coca con ella, no quería infecciones, después de todo. Una vez que todo estuvo esterilizado con un pulso firme, hizo un corte no muy profundo en el lugar desinfectado anteriormente, para después seguir con otros, mucho más profundos y seguros que el primero. Dolía, el lo sabía, pero esto era una sanación, algo que al fin pudiera darle la seguridad que necesitaba…

O al menos eso pensaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lovino ¿Por qué maltratas de esta manera tu cuerpo?" Una chica rubia, con facciones algo gatunas estaba curando al italiano, con bastante cuidado, en espera de una respuesta que jamás llego. Cambio la toronda por otra nueva, dejándola junto a otras llenas de un color carmín.

El italiano no respondió, solo vio su obra maestra, como la denominaba el, fijamente.

"¿Acaso tiene que ver con Antonio?" Los ojos color miel del italiano se llenaron de lagrimas, además que se obscurecieron un poco.

Eso le daba la seguridad a la belga para deducir que sí.

"Tu eres un niño inteligente, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo" La rubia acariciaba gentilmente el rostro del italiano, ella era la única que tenia cierto efecto sobre las acciones de Romano.

"Esta bien, no lo hare mas." Dijo, ganándose con esto un pequeño beso en la frente. A veces sentía que era más querido por la belga que por su propia madre.

**_Pero eso no quitara que se sintiera un parásito, que deseara morir con todas sus fuerzas._**


End file.
